Sonic the Hedgehog and the gang
Jaleel White as Sonic the Hedgehog, the eponymous character and the protagonist of the show. He is speedy, quick thinking, cheeky, carefree, but overall he is friendly deep down inside. As in the games, he runs faster than the speed of sound. A catchphrase often said by Sonic was "I'm waitiiiiing" when annoyed, getting impatient or when something is not happening when it should. Sonic's also somewhat of a ladies' man, flirting with females including Breezie, Merna, Ms Possum and others. Unlike most other Sonic continuities, Sonic does not fear water and can swim quite well. Christopher Evan Welch as Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic's best friend and sidekick. He is an adorable little fox who was born with two-tails, which enables him to fly, thus giving him his nickname "Tails". To Sonic, Tails is like a little brother to him - sometimes he's a little too overprotected. Tails loves chili dogs as much as Sonic does: Tails' appetite is even bigger. According to one episode, Tails is 4 to 5 years old, whereas he is eight years old in most other Sonic continuities. Also, Tails' fur is coloured brown, whereas in most of the games his fur is yellow. Tails is just a child, but loves his adventures with Sonic. He is kidnapped by Robotnik to provoke Sonic on a regular basis. He is voiced by Chris Turner in the Sonic Christmas Blast special. Sonic the Hedgehog (voiced by Jaleel White, Tahj Mowry as younger Sonic in flashback) - Sonic is the titular character and the protagonist of the series. He is a courageous and cunning hedgehog with an attitude, and is able to run at supersonic speeds. He is also a very capable fighter, and despite his bragging nature, he becomes highly selfless and direct in dangerous circumstances. He greatly misses his uncle, Sir Charles, who was roboticized. He is the only one able to use the Power Rings, usually to greatly increase his potential speed. He is the secondary leader of the Freedom Fighters. In season one, he appeared to be intelligent with a natural flair for cunning plans. In season two, his egotism and foolishness became more exaggerated. Sally Acorn (voiced by Kath Soucie, the late Dana Hill as younger Sally in flashbacks) - Sally is the tomboyishly beautiful princess of Planet Mobius and Sonic's love interest in this series. She is the strategist and primary leader of the Knothole Freedom Fighters, though she often refers to Sonic as the leader. Extremely intelligent, Sally usually hacks into Robotnik's computers to find important targets in Robotropolis. Though she is very cautious despite her beauty, she can also be as bullheaded as Sonic, and is surprisingly spontaneous when there is no danger. She utterly refuses to believe that her father is dead, and is constantly searching for him. Bunnie Rabbot (voiced by Christine Cavanaugh) - Bunnie is a friendly and lovely cyborg with a southern accent, Bunnie was briefly captured, and had half of her body roboticized before she was saved, mid-transformation. Now her left arm and both her legs are mechanical. These robotic features, in addition to skill in martial arts, make her the brawn of the Freedom Fighters. Despite these advantages, she greatly desires to be normal again. Antoine D'Coolette (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - Antoine is clumsy, cowardly, pompous, French-oriented coyote and a member of the Freedom Fighters. He often has trouble speaking English. He also has a crush on Sally. His rival was Sonic, who would make fun of Antoine for his shortcomings. His clumsiness often gets himself or other Freedom Fighters into trouble. In the first season, he was often portrayed as being intelligent, but too fearful to offer much help to anyone. In the second season, his clumsiness and cowardice became more exaggerated. Miles "Tails" Prower (voiced by Bradley Pierce) - Tails is a younger-brother figure to Sonic, whom he idolizes, Tails is the youngest freedom fighter. Often left behind in Knothole Village during missions, he is incredibly bright. Here, he is 10 years old instead of 4-5 because he just had a birthday not so long ago. Rotor Walrus (voiced by Mark Ballou (Season 1) and Cam Brainard (Season 2)) - Rotor is a walrus who is the mechanic of Freedom Fighters. He invents reliable gadgets for the Freedom Fighters in Knothole and on their missions. He fears Robotropolis and, unlike his best friend Sonic, usually stays behind to work. In the second season, he was completely redesigned and had a replacement voice actor. Nicole (voiced by Kath Soucie) - Nicole is a highly-advanced, artificially intelligent portable personal computer that Sally uses to analyze and hack into Robotnik's machines. While generally a formal computer, in the episode "Super Sonic", it copies Sonic's lingo so he can understand what it says, much to the bemusement of Sally. Sir Charles Hedgehog (voiced by William Windom) - Known as "Uncle Chuck," he is an elderly inventor, as well as Sonic's warmhearted uncle. Chuck invented the roboticizer to allow people to live longer, but it had the unintended effect of robbing an individual of their free will. Robotnik later stole it and used it on him, turning him into one of many mindless drones and destroyed his "restaurant", Uncle Chuck's Chilli Dogs. With great difficulty, he regains control of his body and acts as a spy for the Freedom Fighters. King Maximilian Acorn (voiced by Tim Curry) - Maximillian is the rightful King of Mobius, and father to Princess Sally. He was dethroned during a coup immediately following the Great War, and banished to the Void, a crystalline universe from which none can escape. Dulcy the Dragon (voiced by Cree Summer) - Dulcy is a cute, clumsy, pretty, loud-mouthed, young dragon who joined the Freedom Fighters in the second season. She often flies the Freedom Fighters to their destinations or rescues them. She also has powerful lungs, which can be used to blow enemies away, or freeze them solid with ice breath. She is terrible at landing, and often crashes into things mid-flight. Cat: Cat is an elderly, brown-furred cat. He is taller than the other Freedom Fighters, who are all teenagers. He is very loyal, sacrificing himself in the one episode he appeared in so as to allow his friends to escape. He also comes across as being calm when faced with a difficult situation. He was implied to have been killed or roboticized. Sonic The Hedgehog: The world's fastest hedgehog and leader of the Sonic Underground. He is the lead singer of Sonic Underground. His medallion's string is red. As fast as the speed of sound, Sonic can easily outrun danger. He is a big fan of chili dogs. He also has Aquaphobia, being terrified of water as he cannot swim. Sonic wears anti-gravity sneakers that allow him to hover over the ground while running. His voice was provided by Jaleel White, and his singing voice was provided by Sam Vincent. Sonia the Hedgehog: The only female member of the Sonic Underground and the very beautiful sister of Sonic and Manic. Unlike her brothers, she was raised by an aristocratic foster family, giving her an upper class mentality. She hates getting dirty, is skilled at gymnastics and karate, and possesses superhuman strength, a photographic memory, and the ability to spin in a cyclonic manner similar to the Tasmanian Devil and Espio the Chameleon. Her medallion's string is yellow. Sonia has a pink motorcycle which can travel as fast as Sonic (it was destroyed in the 36th episode). Sonia develops an attraction towards Knuckles during the Flying Fortress saga of the series. She was also played by Jaleel White. Her singing voice was provided by Louise Vallance. Manic the Hedgehog: Manic is a cool and calculating hedgehog and was raised by thieves, and is a master of their trade. When Manic met his siblings, they disapproved of his thieving tendencies, but his skills as a lock-pick were greatly appreciated. Manic possesses neither Sonic's speed nor Sonia's spin-attack, thus making him the only member of the Sonic Underground who relies on entirely on his medallion for superpowers of his own. Despite his lack of superpowers, his thieving skills proves himself extremely useful to the group from time to time. Manic is the drummer of the Sonic Underground. His medallion hides his drums, which can cause earthquakes; the Oracle of Delphius claims that his drums are the most powerful instruments of the three. His medallion's string is blue. Like Sonic and Sonia, he was voiced by Jaleel White. His singing voice was done by Tyley Ross. Chris Thorndyke: Chris is a boy who becomes Sonic's best friend and good friend of his companions. He is mainly raised by his grandfather, Chuck,Mr.Tanaka and his maid, Ella. He lets Sonic and his companions stay at his mansion, and he helps them find the Chaos Emeralds. After they return back to their dimension, Chris spends six years working on a gate that will allow him to transport himself to Sonic's world. After he arrives, due to one year being one month in Sonic's world, he is only 6 months older (making him look identical). Voiced by: Sanae Kobayashi (child) and Masakazu Morita (adult) (Japanese), Suzanne Goldish (child) and Michael Sinterniklaas (adult) (English) Helen: Helen is one of Chris' closest friends, and one of the few who readily accept Sonic and his friends from the start. Helen was born with a condition that restricts her to a wheelchair and has spent much of her life a paraplegic. Despite this, Helen thrives for adventure - she showed very little fear when Sonic pushed her chair faster than anyone else. Six years later, Helen is seen to be in a relationship with Chris. Also, she now has a new wheelchair she can control with a joystick. Voiced by: Noriko Hidaka (Japanese), Amy Birnbaum (English) Frances: One of Chris' friends at school. She is notable for wearing deep salmon pinkish-red overalls and is a pretty tomboy. Voiced by: Yuka Shioyama (Japanese), Kerry Williams (English) Danny: One of Chris' friends at school who occasionally helps Sonic. He fights and loses to Chris in the Battle Tournament. Voiced by: Naomi Shindoh (Japanese), Rachael Lillis (child) and Greg Abbey (adult) (English) Chuck Thorndyke: Chuck is the paternal grandfather of Chris Thorndyke. He is a scientist and inventor, who bonds with Tails due to their shared interest of inventing. Voiced by: Bin Shimada (Japanese), Jerry Lobozzo (English) Lindsey Thorndyke: Born "Lindsey Fair", she is an unbearably beautiful famous actress and the mother of Chris. She initially had trouble accepting Sonic and his friends weren't human, thinking they were wearing costumes. Voiced by: Naomi Shindoh (Japanese), Jennifer Johnson (English) Nelson Thorndyke: Chris' father who is the wealthy owner of a computer and housing business. His father is Chris' grandfather, Chuck. Voiced by: Ken Yamaguchi (Japanese), Ted Lewis (English) Ella: Ella is Chris's large, jolly and gorgeous Hispanic maid. She befriends Amy and Cream after discovering their existence. She enjoys her job and she is very hotheaded. Voiced by: Kujira (Japanese), Mike Pollock (English) Mr. Edward Tanaka: Mr. Tanaka is Chris's Japanese butler, who discovers that Chris is hiding the existence of Sonic and his companions. He is a skilled martial artist and he works with Topaz on occasions. During the six years (or months in Sonic's world) he taught Chris martial arts (which prove ineffective when he reverts to a kid). Voiced by: Naoki Imamura (Japanese), Darren Dunstan (English) Decoe and Bocoe: Decoe and Bocoe are Eggman's personal humanoid assistant robots. Decoe is tall, slim and gold-colored, while Bocoe is short, stubby and silver. They are almost constantly seen with Eggman, helping him pilot his machinery among other things. They are somewhat clumsy and stupid (similar to Scratch and Grounder), and they constantly reflect on their failures and insult Dr. Eggman behind his back. In Japanese, the word 'dekoboko' (凸凹) means uneven, bumpy, jagged. The symbols on Decoe and Bocoe's chests represent the two kanji in this word. Their character designs are based on the villains Omega and Epsilon from previous TMS series Kinkyū Hasshin Saver Kids. Voiced by: Ken Yamaguchi (Decoe) and Bin Shimada (Bocoe) (Japanese), Andrew Rannells (Decoe) and Darren Dunstan (Bocoe) (English) Bokkun: Bokkun is one of Eggman's workers who sends messages to Sonic that come in a form of a TV that blows up in the recipient's face. There is debate as to what species he is, as in the Japanese version of Sonic X Bokkun is occasionally referred to as "Messenger Robo", implying that he's a robot, but he can consume both oil and food. Some think that he may be a Dark Chao or a robotized animal because of his ability to show emotion to a further extent than Eggman's other robots (even to the point that Bokkun has a crush on Cream the Rabbit), but there has been no concrete evidence to support these theories. Bokkun is constantly mistreated and abused by Eggman, though he still is very loyal to him (In one episode where Eggman left a bomb in the town square, Bokkun was ordered to stay and countdown for it, even though this meant that he would be destroyed in the blast as well; knowing this, Bokkun still complied). He enjoys using bombs to annoy people and he flies using a jetpack. He has a weakness for sweets, as seen in episode 44, the Sewage Search, when he was bribed by Chris' friends to call for Sonic's help in exchange for Ella's apple pie and strawberry shortcake. Bokkun was also forced into helping Rouge the bat when she found out a secret of Bokkun's in episode 56, An Enemy in need, which she used to blackmail him. She found a heart shaped locket with a picture of Bokkun's crush, Cream, which was revealed at the end of the Japanese version of the last episode.Voiced by: Yumiko Kobayashi (Japanese), Andrew Rannells (English) Cosmo the Seedrian: Cosmo is a pretty young member of a plant-like alien species known as Seedrians, whose homeworld was destroyed by the villainous Metarex. During Season 3, she escapes to Sonic's homeworld after the attack and meets Sonic and his companions. She has the ability to empathize with plants, trees, or the planet and determine their state of life. She also can decipher the Metarex language. Her skirt allows her to jump to high heights, and gently float down to the ground (as an homage to Alice in Wonderland). She falls in love with Tails later on. Voiced by: Etsuko Kozakura (Japanese), Amy Birnbaum (English) Metarex: The Metarex are a group of five robotic cyborgs, Pale Bay Leaf, Black Narcissus, Yellow Zelkova, Red Pine, and their leader, Dark Oak, who use an endless army of robots to rob worlds of their "Planet Eggs," the source of all life, leaving the worlds dying in their wake. They later reveal that they are the masculine members of Cosmo's species, who turned their back on their own kind after using their own planet's planet egg to become extremely powerful, which eventually corrupted them. In his first appearance, Dark Oak easily outmatches Super Sonic (though it should be noted that Sonic was, by his own admission, holding back). Dark Oak is voiced by Jouji Nakata in Japanese and Matt Hoverman in English. Mr. Stewart is a government agent posing as a school teacher assigned to watch Sonic and his friends by the President. He is a fan of Chris' mother, Linsey Thorndyke. He always looks out for Chris and the other kids in his class. Voiced by: Michio Nakao (Japanese), Andrew Rannells (English) Scarlet Garcia is a lovely reporter for SSTV news in Station Square and the granddaughter of one of the researchers aboard the Space Colony Ark. Voiced by: Yuka Shioyama (Japanese), Megan Hollingshead (English) Sam Speed: Sam is Chris's maternal second uncle and the leader of the Speed Team, a special unit of the Station Square police force that uses high-performance Formula racing cars. He forms a rivalry with Sonic. In the Japanese dub, in every appearance he makes, he has a different nickname. Voiced by: Souichirou Tanaka (Japanese), Greg Abbey (English) Topaz is a gorgeous and sexy GUN agent and the human partner of Rouge the Bat. She initially disapproves of Rouge, though they later become friends, and their main assignment is to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds from Eggman. When Rouge departed back to her own world, Topaz was gifted with a gem, which Rouge says was a steal; she could have been using a metaphor, but knowing Rouge, she might have actually stolen it. She has feelings for Tanaka. She is similar to Sgt. Tamora Jean Calhoun from the Disney film, Wreck-It Ralph. Voiced by: Yukari Hikida (Japanese), Kayzie Rogers (English) and lots more! Trivia *Sonic met Winnie the Pooh in Alvin, Winnie the Pooh & The Gang Meets Sonic the Hedgehog, where he battled Metal Sonic, his robot counterpart made by Dr. Eggman Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts and the villains.﻿ *Sonic is an old friend of the Good Fairy, as she is the one who gave Sonic the gift of his trademark speed. *He has a cousin named Seichii the Hedgehog. *Sonic, along with Sonia, Manic, Sally, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Espio, Mighty, Cosmo, Cream, Cheese, Charmy Bee, Shadow and all of the gang, will join Alvin, Pooh, Baby Kemit, Garfield and all of their friends as one of the Emerald Seachers in Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Armada: Hunt for the Chaos Emeralds. Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Series allies Category:HEROES Category:Protagonists Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Muppet Babies & Rugrats Adventures allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Cats Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Baby Looney Tunes & All-Stars Stars' Adventures allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures members Category:Leaders Category:Pure of Heart Category:PRINCESSES Category:Singing characters Category:Hedgehogs Category:Rabbits Category:Foxes